A Nice Juicy Murder
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: John sighed, annoyed. Why he thought that bring the consulting detective to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea? - It takes place in the second season. Translation in english of my fic in portuguese.


**Hi there! I already posted this history, but in Portuguese. Now I translate it for English, So, forgive me if it have so many errors, English is not my native language, and I can't write so well.**

**But I have an amazing beta reader, my beloved Julia that gently fixed my grotesque grammatical mistakes in the story. Thank you Julia, my sweet love!**

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle and belongs to him. The series Sherlock belongs to BBC. I don't own anything here, I just borrowed the characters a little to have some fun.

**N.A.¹:** my first Sherlock fanfiction! Please, take this into consideration if you think it was weak, okay?

It takes place in the second season ^_^

**Summary: **John sighed, annoyed. Why he thought that bring the consulting detective to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea?

**X_X_X**

**Nice Juicy Murder**

_By Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

- John, my presence was really necessary... for this? - Sherlock Holmes asked, perhaps, for the twentieth time in five minutes, for an already annoyed John Watson.

The Christmas would come soon, so John thought, in the beginning of this morning, which bring Sherlock to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea.

Sad mistake.

- No Sherlock, it wasn't necessary, but I thought it could be interesting...

- Interesting? - Sherlock interrupted and John stopped paying attention; he always hate when Sherlock does it. Interrupt him in a middle of a phrase and start explain the motivations and intentions that John thought were so well hidden, but that Sherlock saw as if these were written in large letters in front of him, or as if he could read his mind.

But wasn't it that fascinated him in Sherlock, in the first time that he saw him?

- John, are you listening to me? - Sherlock asked, with a little annoyed tone.

- Of course, Sherlock. Why we don't go in this store? - John pointed at one store that was on their side, and Sherlock got in the store in front of him, without giving the trouble to reply.

Although the Christmas being a little far, there was a lot of people in the store and they had to sneak through the corridors to get a look in the store.

- John, what are we looking for? - Sherlock asked, straightening the collar of his coat in a sexy, but unconscious, way.

- A gift for someone, Sherlock. I don't know, maybe Mrs. Hudson...

- And what we can give to Mrs. Hudson that we can find in this place? John, I understand that you don't have a brilliant mind, but only observe a little...

John sighed, annoyed. Why he thought that bring the consulting detective to make Christmas shopping would be a good idea?

- John! - Sherlock call him in a tone a little bit higher, and John stopped his reverie.

- What? - John complained.

Sherlock didn't answered, and, irritated, went to the other side of the store. John just rubbed his eyes in frustration.

- Hard shopping? - a woman middle aged asked John, smiling in a nice way.

- I think I can say yes. - John answered - I'm not used to shopping, and Sherlock more gets in the way that really helps...

- Oh, it's always works like that - the woman smiled in an even nicer way - Your boyfriend is gorgeous, but he really seems to be a little complicated.

John blushed a little and opened the mouth to say something, but in that moment, Sherlock appeared from somewhere and pulled him by the arm, saying something like _"Come on, John_", and only released him when they're out.

- Sherlock? - John asked, a little bit confuse.

- I had to get out of that place unbearably boring, John.

John looked down, looking for some patience. It wasn't like he wasn't familiar with the worst and most childish attitudes of Sherlock, but he never stopped surprising him.

- Alright Sherlock, let's go to another place.

And they really went, where the fact was repeated; Sherlock entered in a store, said _"Boring"_ and pulled John out, or some person came and said that they make beautiful couple - John thought that it should be written on their foreheads.

After walking around one hour, John already had certain that something would happen. Sherlock wasn't always quiet like that.

And he was right.

Sherlock, without any warning, suddenly turned to John and grabbed him by his shoulders, almost screaming:

- John, I can't stand anymore!

- What you can't stand, Sherlock? - asked the doctor, trying to get loose.

Sherlock, even more annoyed, leaves John and approaches a Santa Claus that was on their side, handing out candy to children who were there, and then shouted:

- I'M BORED!

John covered his face with the hands, knowing that it wouldn't be all.

- I WANT A MURDER, A NICE JUICY MURDER FOR CHRISTMAS! - screamed still more higher, scaring the children and their parents. Even John was scared with the maniac brightness in Sherlock's eyes.

- You're some kind of crazy psychopath? - the Santa Claus asked, a tone of exasperation and fear in his voice.

- No. I'm a functional sociopath looking for a juicy murder; this is too much to ask? - Sherlock said for no one in particular, putting the hands up theatrically. Some younger children started to cry.

John lowers his head in defeat; wondering if the police would take too long to come in.

**X_X_X**

Half an hour later, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were returning to their apartment in the 221B Baker Street, escorted by the police.

Sherlock was still with an expression of pure boredom, and John had only one certain: he would never take Sherlock to do Christmas Shopping again.

**The End**

**N.A.²:** yeah, I finished! Muahahaha, this idea was on my head since I read this post, in the blog of Dr. John Watson:

http : / / www . john watson blog . co . uk / blog / 19 december (join points and spaces)

And this is the result. I wanted to make a light fic to relieve the tension that 'The Reichenbach Fall' made me feel D:

How I said, this is my first Sherlock fanfiction, and write with Sherlock is a hard responsibility, so, I focused more on John. x)

One thing: this doesn't have insinuations more clear of slash because I didn't thought that it had space here. But, in my head, John and Sherlock ARE a couple, and this is a fic of frustrated Christmas shopping of a couple, because Johnlock is PURE love!

Reviews, critiques about how to improve my writing with them, praises and comments in general are always welcome!


End file.
